The Worst Week
by Toph-Baka
Summary: Bem, eu sei que o substantivo, e no caso, adjetivo Vaca está se tornando um pouco repetitivo, mas fazer o que? Sou apenas uma menina meiga e doce que não sabe muitos... Palavrões! - FIC DE FICHAS! FICHAS FECHADAS! -
1. Fichas

**The Worst Week**

Naruto não me pertence, e nem os futuros OCC's dessa fic, mas toda a família Uchiha, TODA ELA, o Kishimoto-sensei deu para mim de presente! Kishimoto bonzinho não?

**

* * *

**

_"Como diria o Kiba: __"Quando vaca, se vaca alguma coisa, logo é um vacador!" E é isso o que a Sakura é, uma vacadora!_

_OK, isso não está fazendo o menor sentido para você né? Bem, fazer o que? Estou sem tempo de explicar as coisas, e se você é um demente que não entende nada, não posso fazer nada! Concordam?_

_Bem, mas isso não vem ao caso, porque nesse exato momento o assunto importante aqui é: A Sakura é a maior vaca de todas as vacas! Aquela... VACA é uma VACA!_

_Bem, eu sei que o substantivo, e no caso, adjetivo **Vaca** está se tornando um pouco repetitivo, mas fazer o que? Sou apenas uma menina meiga e doce que não sabe muitos... Palavrões! Sabe, quando eu crescer quero ser igual ao meu primo Neji, aquele lá é um boca suja de primeira, e ele é meu primo! Ai, Que orgulho da minha família!_

_Mas isso __realmente não vem ao caso, afinal, estamos muito ocupados falando mal da Sakura, então, continuemos: A Sakura é uma Vaca que não respeita o amor eterno de ninguém, e merece morrer! Isso mesmo, m.o.r.r.e.r.! E seria pouco! Aquela lá merece sofrer muito na vida, e de alguma maneira eu vou conseguir fazê-la sofrer muito__, a se vou...!"_

******

* * *

**

Aew! Essa foi apenas uma idéia que eu tive do nada, e decidir fazer uma fic com ela! Uma fic de fichas! Sei que é muito difícil escrever fics de fichas, mas vou tentar, já que eu sei que estou preparada fisicamente e emocionalmente para fazer uma.

Quem estava falando, na verdade, pensando lá em cima era a Hinata, ou seja, é ela quem vai narrar essa fic, aquilo é só um preview do que vai acontecer!

Para falar a verdade, estou pensando seriamente em fazer dessa fic, uma fic de POV's!

Espero que gostem!

Mas chaga de tanto falar! Logo abaixo virá o modelo da ficha!

* * *

Modelo de fichas:

**Nome:** _(Nome/Sobrenome)_

**Apelido:** _(Apelido que seus amigos e família te chamam)_

**Idade:** _(Entre 14 a 17 anos)_

**Nacionalidade:**_ (Todos moram no Japão atualmente, mas o país onde você nasceu)_

**Família:**_ (Qual é o nome de seus familiares, e como é sua relação com eles)_

**Aparência:** _(Por favor, sejam bem detalhistas nessa parte, e não se esqueçam ninguém é perfeito, então não deixe a aparência do seu personagem como se fosse um anjo ou algo do tipo)_

**Tipos de roupas que costuma usar: **_(Não se esqueçam que o tipo de roupa tem que ser a ver com a personalidade da pessoa, tipo, se a personalidade da menina é tímida, você não pode colocar a coitada para usar roupas bem ousadas!)_

**Personalidade:** _(Também sejam bem específicos, e não se esqueça o seu personagem ira agir de acordo com a sua personalidade durante toda a fic!)_

**Do que gosta:** _(Coloque umas cinco coisas)_

**Do que não gosta:** _(Também mais ou menos umas cinco coisas)_

**Ambições:**_ (Algo que seu personagem queira na vida)_

**É popular na escola:** _(Na escola aonde seu personagem irá estudar durante a fic, duuh!)_

**Par:** _(Lista logo abaixo, escolha no mínimo três personagens do anime, também pode ser um(a) OCC)_

**Como você o(a) trata:** _(Não se esqueça que você irá tratá-lo desse modo até o final da fic)_

**Como ele(a) te trata:** _(O mesmo acima)_

**Sugere alguma cena especial:** _(Alguma cena que possa aparecer ao longo da fic, pode ser com seu par ou amigos)_

**Algo a acrescentar?: **

**Posso mudar algo?:** _(Não se esqueça que se você falar não, conseqüentemente poderá não ser escolhido)_

******

* * *

**

Lista de pares:

**Hinata **_(Reservado)_

**Neji **_(Reservado)_

**Sasuke **_(Reservado)_

**Sakura**

**Ino **

**Tenten**

**Temari **_(Reservado)_

**Karin**

**Konan**

**Shikamaru **_(Reservado)_

**Kiba**

**Rock Lee**

**Naruto**

**Kakashi**

**Chouji**

**Juugo**

**Suigetsu**

**Itachi**

**Deidara**

**Sasori**

**Kisami**

**Kakuzu**

**Tobi/Madara**

**Pein**

**Hidan**

**OCC**

Também pode ser outro que não esteja nessa lista

******

* * *

**

Obs.: Sasuke, Neji e a Hinata estão reservados pelo simples motivo: Ou essa fic será SasuHina, ou NejiHina (Eu já pensei nas duas possibilidades de casais e no seu final), mas ainda não decidi, depois vou perguntar para vocês qual que vocês acham melhor para ficar com a Hinata, e o que sobrar, ficará com o OCC de alguém que eu gostar, talvez eu faça o meu próprio OCC! Mas provavelmente vai ser SasuHina, já que amo esse casal. O Shikamaru e a Temari também está reservado, pois o segundo casal da fic será ShikaTema.

******

* * *

**

Acho que não me esqueci de nada!

A sim, como vocês percebem, a maior parte da fic se passa em uma escola, OK? E não tem uniforme nela, você é quem escolhe com a roupa que vai!

E para as Sakuramaniacas, desculpe-me, mas a Sakura será uma Vaca! E talvez ela **NÃO** mude ao longo da fic! Talvez eu mude, talvez não, talvez eu realmente a mate, mas isso vai depender do meu humor no dia!

Acho que é só!

Já nee!


	2. Escolhidos & Esclarecimentos

Escolhidos & Esclarecimentos

HUEHEUEHUEHEHEEU desculpem a demora pessoal. A minha 'desculpa indesculpável' está lá em baixo, mas primeiro vamos à lista dos escolhidos.

* * *

**ESCOLHIDOS:**

Samantha Hacurru Maldiny – (Shina Com) – Suigetsu

_N/A: Adorei a Sam 8D Ela é uma perfeita badeca! XD Vai ser muito importante na fic. Com certeza está escolhida! _

*

Lunnare Depardiê – (Gabihh-chan) – Sasuke

_N/A: Eu amei a Lunna, se não a escolhesse nunca iria me perdoar. Bem, o Gaara estava disponível sim (eu que me esqueci de colocar o nome do coitado na lista de pares), mas acho melhor você ficar com o Sasuke! 3 Está escolhida (óbvio). _

_*_

Benjy Minoru Fisher Hiroike – (Shii-sensei) – Karin

_N/A: Impossível não escolher o Benjy, me apaixonei por ele! A Karin é toda dele (acho que não seria bom a Ino ficar com ele, já que ela vai ser uma total retardada aqui). Benjy está mais que escolhido! :D Nossa, eu fiquei super tentada a escolher a sua outra ficha também, mas não deu por culpa da quantidade de OCC's escolhidos =/_

*

Charlotte Kobayashi Legrand – (Lilly Angel88) – Gaara

_N/A: Surpresa! Sim, eu sei que eu havia dito que a Charlie iria ficar com o Neji, mas eu mudei totalmente de idéia, espero que não fique chateada (sei que ele nem estava na sua lista, mas convenhamos, o Gaara não é de se jogar fora né?). Como já havia dito antes, escolhida! _

_*_

Madalene Lefreve – (Nara Nick) – Kakashi

_N/A: O Itachi seria um cara de sorte, mas eu não consegui imaginá-la com ele, então decidi deixá-la com o Kakashi, que sinceramente eu o acho muito mais bonito e experiente. Espero eu goste do seu par ;D A Maddie está escolhida. _

_*_

Yamamura Kohane – (Pô-chan) – Shino

_N/A: Nem pense em meter um taekwondo u_u' eu simplesmente não achei que a Hane seria legal para ele. Por favor, não me espanque! x_x' Mas nem vem, o Shino não é de se jogar fora, até porque aqui ele vai ser um baita de um gostosão. (LLL) _

_*_

Choumesuke Yuu – (Yuirin) – Madara

_N/A: Adorei a Chou por ela ter um relacionamente com os Uchihas! Decidi deixa-lá com o Madara, não acho que ela fique boa com o Itachi, mas nem vem, o Madara é muito melhor e bem mais experiente! XD Está escolhida. _

*

Hana Deneuve – (Miyuki-chama) – Deidara

_N/A: Isso mesmo, eu consegui dar um jeitinho de te por com o Deidara, cara, eu sou mais eu! XD Adorei a Nana, você não faz idéia, ela me faz lembrar a muito a mim mesma! Esta totalmente escolhida. _

_*_

Halicia de Laila Pevense McWright – (MyshaPepper) – Itachi

_N/A: Aimeudeus. Amei amei e amei a Leesh, ela já virou a minha OCC favorita e faz um par perfeito com o Itachi! \o/ Você esta mais que super escolhida! _

_*_

Lily Uchiha – (Moniket) – Kiba

_N/A: Uma irmã para os Uchihas, aleluia! HEUEHEHEUEHUE, como a Lily a vida dos Uchihas não seram mais as mesmas. Adorei a Uchiha, e esta escolhida. _

_*_

Violet Lafaiete – (Dri Lioncourt) – Sasori

_N/A: Eu gostei tanto da Fay! *-* Ela tem uma personalidade bem diferente de todas que eu recebi uma OCC bem interessante. Está escolhida, e espero que goste do seu par. _

_*_

Scarlet Yamada – (Nyo-Mila) – Naruto

_N/A: Mila minha flor. Que bom que mandou uma ficha, Tophzinha ficou muito feliz! Mas enfim, adorei a Scar! E a coloquei com o Naruto para que com a ajuda dele ela vire aquela menininha feliz e alegre de novo! :3 Espero que você não brigue comigo por causa disso, já que ele não estava na lista, mas nem vem, o Naruto é loiro de olhos azuis, o que mais uma garota pode pedir? XD_

_*_

Nayumi Hamada – (FranHyuuga) – Pein

_N/A: Fiquei segurando o Pein até agora só para ele ficar com a sua ficha. Adorei a Nay, ela é perfeita para o Pein! Bem, está escolhida._

*

Laylla Mureb – (Kibette-nee-chan) – Hidan

_N/A: Coloquei-os juntos por que na minha opnião eles se parecem muito. Caramba, vão rolar e muitas e muitas coisas entre eles dois! A Laylla está escolhida, ok? o/_

_*_

Emmi Nobunaga – (Emmi T. Black) – Juugo

_N/A: Sei que o Juugo não estava na sua listinha, mas como ele é um cara tão bravinho que eu acabei achando-o pereito para a Emmi (principalmente que por mim, ele é um cara que gosta de comandar em uma relação)! Você está escolhida! :D Espero que goste de ter ficado com o Juugo._

* * *

Na lista acima tem exatamente 15 personagens, bem mais do que eu queria para a fic, mas acabei não resistindo! Gente, eu realmente queria colocar muitos outros personagens nessa história, mas alem de ficar difícil para mim, não haveria par para todos! =/ Mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa, eu vou 'mencionar' alguns OCC's na trama. Aliás, uma dessas OCC's que eu pretendo citar vai fazer o papel mais importante na trama "The Worst Week".

Bem, agora vamos ao motivo da demora: Eu estou demorando pelo simples fato da minha irmã ter tirado a internet da minha casa, e quando a maldita finalmente volta minha irmã toma o meu (isso mesmo, meu) computador, onde estava o documento de praticamente metade da fic (isso mesmo, ela nem deixou passar para algum pen-drive). Mas agora eu estou com ele de volta e finalmente vou poder continuar a escrever o capitulo! Portanto vou dar algumas informações sobre a fic.

**

* * *

**

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

* A fic haverá 07 (sete) capitulos. Cada capítulo significara um dia (07 dias formam uma semana, que em inglês é week).

*A Fic infelizmente não se passara em POV's. Se passará em Diary's, que em minha opinião é bem melhor que POV!

* Não estranhem se tudo acontecer rápido demais, mas não se esqueçam que alem de tudo acontecer em uma semana, essa semana é "A Pior Semana", portanto, tem que acontecer tudo assim mesmo.

* Eu vou SIM dar mais prioridade a aqueles que mandam review para à fic. Acho que deve ser assim, pois não seria justo eu dar privilégio a algum OCC em que o criador nem esta interessada em ver.

* * *

Acho que é isso, até daqui alguns dias com o primeiro capitulo de "The Worst Week".

Já nee


End file.
